To Avenge and Remember
by Masuto
Summary: At the Valley of the End, Naruto saved Sasuke from the darkness. But when Naruto is captured afterwards by Orochimaru, will the Genins be able to grow strong enough to return Naruto, or will they lose their blond haired friend forever? Upgrade, no update.
1. To Rise and Fall

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. (Feel free to insert your own overly used Disclaimer joke here)

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

(Author Notes (If I ever use them))

Ugh…. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so all input (good, bad, humorous, or otherwise) is highly appreciated. But for now, let's just hope I actually end up with something worthwhile here.

This story begins at the Valley of the End, in the confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke and proceeds with the idea that Naruto was captured and Sasuke returned. Overused type plot, I know, but I figured I might as well start with the basics and go from there.

Summary:

At the Valley of the End, Naruto taught Sasuke the way to gain true power. But when Naruto is captured afterwards by Orochimaru, will the Genins be able to grow strong enough to return Naruto, or will they lose their blond haired friend forever?

Note: Also, I'm sorta lost when it comes to suffixes such as -chan, -kun, -sama, exc. So for now, I'm ignoring them. I might come back and add them later depending on how this does. This also applies to other Japanese terms, since I'm just too much of a baka to remember any of them.

Note as of v1.5: I've changed the section dividers from the provided full line into --- and --, the first for switching perspectives in the same location/event, the second for a change in location/event.

-----Chapter 1: To rise and fall-----

Naruto stared at the demonically altered Sasuke, allowing his red slitted eyes to meet his opponent, subconsciously noticing the arcs of electricity dancing from the sphere in the hand of his companion turned traitor. The howl of the corrupted Chidori screamed in his chakra-enhanced ears as he braced his arm and powered up a Rasengan in his hand, allowing the demonic chakra of the Kyuubi to stain it a blood red.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as the two friends and rivals faced each other, each daring his opponent to make the first move. Suddenly, in a flash of motion, Naruto found himself mere feet from his so-called "brother".

Illuminated by the combined light of the merging attacks, his mind suddenly flared, finding himself with Sasuke in a sea of white, no longer contorted by their demons, but instead back to the way things had been before Sasuke's heart had been darkened by the alluring call of power. The two rivals stood again in this unseen plane as best friends, fingers touching and small heartfelt smiles gracing their faces.

That's all it took for Naruto to realize what he couldn't do. He couldn't risk allowing his attack to go through and possibly kill one of his precious people. It just wasn't right. It was everything he sought to prevent as a Shinobi of Konoha. He knew very well what would happen if he attempted to pull back and lower his arm now, but the consequences of following through were too high a risk, and as such he willed his chakra covered hand to fall limply to his side.

He could distinctly hear the howling of the fox screaming in the back of his mind and the sound of the combined effort of claws and tails beating against the bars of his makeshift prison, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that Sasuke, his rival and best friend, survived. He remembered saying something basked in the glow of the fatal ball of energy, but the words wouldn't return to his mind. He watched as the combined ball of chakra began to inch towards his body for a moment before simply closing his eyes and awaiting the icy grasp of death.

---

'What in Kami's name is that dobe doing?' Sasuke asked himself as Naruto whispered something and closed his eyes. As his body began to fall forwards, it took a moment for him to register what had allowed his attack to follow through: Naruto had lowered his arm.

Sasuke knew he had to kill Naruto. It was just something that had to be done. To beat Itachi, to be trained by Orochimaru, to cut all bonds with Konoha, to reach the power that had been so tauntingly held out of his reach, Naruto had to be out of the way. He was the only thing left between his old life and his new chosen path.

When he had fought Naruto on the Hospital roof he was prepared to permanently silence that loud, boisterous voice. Just moments ago he had full intent to strike Naruto down and wipe that glimmer of life from his deep blue eyes, but now... now that Naruto had so freely given his life to him… had cast aside his dreams for some reason only the dobe himself knew... Sasuke couldn't bring himself to strike down an opponent who had given himself to die.

Especially not his rival.

A snake-like voice screeched at him to finish the blond dobe off, and he could feel the eyes of his blood brother drilling holes in his subconscious mind, but Sasuke still willed his arm to fall.

---

Naruto felt his eyes crack open. 'Why am I still here?' He asked himself. Looking ahead though, Naruto could only stare, eyes flickering back from red into his trademark blue orbs. Sasuke had lowered his outstretched arm. The swirling ball of chakra had stopped its deadly path towards Naruto and now began to collapse upon itself, colors warping and bending within its confines before exploding in a flash of brilliant white light.

--

Kakashi forged ahead with all his might, flying among the tree tops with the swiftness of a bird, mind focused on the welfare of his students as he reprimanded himself for not being there to stop his now wayward apprentice. 'Why hadn't I returned from my mission earlier? Why couldn't the Hokage send a quicker messenger? Why hadn't I noticed how close Sasuke was from the edge? Oh Kami-sama...' Suddenly his thoughts were swept away as a flash and explosion came from the rapidly nearing clearing known as The Valley of the End. 'What in the...? No!' He mentally screamed, fully expecting the worst as he shoved off the nearest tree with renewed vigor, quickly yelling at Pakkun to find the nearest group of ANBU. Kakashi could only wonder about what kind of scene would greet him in the clearing.

--

Sasuke lay face up in the dirt, panting, bruised, and bleeding from the multitude of cuts adorning his body, but also strangely smiling. It wasn't one of his recent dark and evil smiles that hid ulterior motives of secrets, or even one of his trademarked smirks, but a true smile. A smile of understanding.

'Could it be… that I don't need to leave Konoha?' he mused to himself as stared into a sunny blue sky. He slowly tilted his head, giving a quick flinch in pain, until he lay gazing at the one he had called his best friend and rival. 'Naruto… is this what you wanted to tell me? Is this what you were willing to sacrifice your life to tell me? Then, thank you…. Thank you Naruto… for giving me my own way to find strength…' His mind glanced back to moments ago when their faces had been illuminated by the dark glow of the mixed chakra.

"_Sasuke…" Naruto whispered," …true strength comes from protecting your precious people…" Sasuke could only stare dumbfounded as Naruto continued, "…please… please protect Konoha for me… Sasuke…" Naruto finished, lowering his arm._

Sasuke allowed himself to shutter as he stared at the burned and battered orange bundle lying opposite from him as his vision began to fade to black. As he began to drop into unconsciousness he took a moment to place names to the two figures that entered the clearing. 'Sensei… I'm sorry… and please stop Kabuto…'

--

Kakashi landed in the clearing quickly allowing his eyes to browse the battlefield in search of his students. Seeing the two unmoving bodies laying opposite from each other both overjoyed and terrified him. They were here, but if he didn't get them back to Kohana soon there may not be anything left to keep alive.

His focus was ripped from his students as her noticed a fourth figure enter the clearing. "Kabuto." Kakashi stated, still breathing heavily from his sprint to the valley.

"Kakashi… this was… unexpected… it appears Orochimaru was correct in sending me to escort the Uchiha prodigy" Kabuto answered, making his own visual sweep of the area.

"I'm not letting you leave here with him." Kakashi called.

"I'm afraid that isn't your choice to make Kakashi."

Kakashi barely had time to prepare before he found the medic-nin rushing towards him, the glow of chakra covering his hands.

"…kuzo…"

--

Pakkun bounded through the trees, searching for the elusive scent of the ANBU or Medic-nin teams that had been sent out to follow them. 'Where are they… ah!' Pakkun thought as he caught diminishing scent of herbs, sterile environments, and the slight coppery smell of blood. 'Medic-nins!' Pakkun quickly pushed off the nearest tree to follow the fading trail. 'Kakashi's really going to owe me now' Pakkun thought as he neared the source of the scent. 'Of course, if I don't find them quickly… maybe finding Tsunade herself wouldn't matter…'

--

Kakashi felt the pain as his back connected with one of the surrounding trees. 'Ugh… I'm going to feel that tomorrow…' Kakashi allowed his gaze to drop to his twitching left hand 'He hit me pretty hard there… I'm not sure how much more of this I can take before I run out of chakra…' Kakashi experimentally flexed his twitching hand slowly, noticing the lack of motion in his last two fingers. 'Ahh… that's going to diminish the amount of Jutsus I can use… where's Pakkun when you need him?' Kakashi asked himself as he prepared to fend off the Sound-nin again.

--

"We're almost there!" Pakkun called out to the set of ANBU that had been able to follow him. 'Kakashi, you had better not be dead…'

--

Kakashi felt his vision swimming. He had exhausted his chakra… again. He wasn't going to be standing much longer. "Hatake!" one ANBU yelled as they breached the perimeter of the clearing. 'good job Pakkun…. I'm really going to have to get him something…'

Kabuto turned his head to identify the newcomers. 'Normally, a couple of ANBU would be child's play, but Kakashi proved a better opponent then I expected… Orochimaru won't be pleased if I return empty handed though…' Kabuto quickly glanced around, taking in the positions of the two Genins. 'Sasuke is too far away for me to reach without running into those ANBU, but….' Kabuto, making up his mind, lunged toward the unconscious Genins.

Kakashi's eyes widened at Kabuto's sudden change of tactics. 'Sasuke!' Summing up his remaining energy he lunged towards the unconscious Uchiha, and ended up unceremoniously crashing into the ground as Kabuto slammed his foot into the dirt, flying back into the forest, grabbing an orange bundle as he passed. 'Naruto? Naruto! No!' Kakashi's mind screamed as his world faded into darkness.

It was then the skies opened, allowing a heavy rain to fall, the droplets striking the ground like tears.

--

Well…. thus ends my first chapter. I was expecting to make it longer, since I've already gotten the next part of this written out already, but this felt like a better stopping point. Plus I'm really tired. Please review this, if for nothing else then just to get other people to read this so I can get some feedback. Hopefully this story ends up going somewhere worthwhile. Also, suggestions are always welcome.

Oh yeah, excuse the English.

Thanks for reading.

Version 1.72

-Fixed a spelling error with Konoha

-Split up paragraphs into easier to follow segments

-Lots of minor additions and changes of wording

-Changed section dividers

-Changed version number from 1.5 to 1.72


	2. Returning in Glory and Failure

Disclaimer: I have not come into possession of Naruto since chapter 1, sorry. Though… that may be a good thing… who knows how I would corrupt it…

First of all, thanks for the reviews. Normally I would agree with Aurora Maryte that Kakashi would have fared better against Kabuto, but for reasons stated in this chapter Kakashi wasn't at top form during that battle. Also, about my misspelling of Konoha… ehh… nuts. Thanks for bringing it to my attention though Achalon. I don't know how often I'll be able to get around to updating this, but I'll work on it.

---Chapter 2: Return in Glory and Failure---

Kakashi stood over the smooth, polished stone bearing the names of the great fallen heroes of Konoha, watching as the light rain played along the grooves of the names etched there. He had just gotten out of the hospital this morning from his chakra exhaustion, and had found it strangely fitting that it hadn't stopped raining since that moment 3 days ago.

It seemed strange, the way nature seemed to mourn with the world with the loss of heroes. When the 3rd Hokage died, the skies had rained in mourning. When the 4th was buried the tears of Konoha mingled with the falling droplets, and the sun had vanished behind the slate gray clouds for a week. It had now been 3 days since the sun had last cast it's rays on Konoha, and 3 days since Konoha had been blessed with the blond hair and blue eyes of the number-one loud-mouthed ninja. But Naruto couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled his hand from his pocket, flexing the tendons carefully. The day he had taken Team 7 under his care Naruto had once said that he would get his name on this rain-slicked stone. Kakashi could only cling to the hope that Naruto's wish wouldn't be granted anytime soon.

Kakashi turned and quickly slammed his fist into the nearby training post the blond haired boy had once been tied to. 'I shouldn't have rushed in like that… Naruto must have been rubbing off on me… If only I had done something more… looked underneath the underneath… I should have seen what Kabuto was doing! …But I didn't… and now one of the only students I have ever had is now in the hands of a deranged power-hungry madman and another is still restrained to a hospital bed, yet to wake up.' Kakashi slammed his hand back into the post, leaving a noticeable mark.

'If only I had thought more about it before I rushed after them… maybe if I had gotten some support before I had left… I knew that I was still in need of a rest to recharge my chakra I had used up on the mission I had just returned from, and the sprint to The Valley of the End didn't help much either… I know I could have stopped Kabuto if only…' Kakashi allowed his thoughts to fade out as he realized the futility of his argument now that the deed was done before allowing his facial expression to return to his normal relaxed, neutral expression.

He glanced back up to the darkened sky, remembering that he was supposed to meet the Hokage an hour ago. Kakashi allowed his hand to slip into his pocket, returning with a small orange book. Kakashi flipped idly though the pages paying no attention to their content as he turned and began to walk to the Hokage tower.

--

Kabuto laid back down on his small bedroll, rewrapping the bandages he had placed across his chest as he watched the shadows from his single small lamp dance and flicker about the walls of his meager room.

It had taken more chakra that he normally allowed himself to use in battle in order to keep himself from showing his fatigue against the famed copy-nin, but Kabuto had long since learned the importance of not showing ones weakness and fatigue, and the demoralizing effects it had on ones opponents .

It was normally a rather simple thing to perform and maintain against most shinobi, but the key there was most shinobi. Kabuto had noted that Kakashi hadn't been at full strength when they had faced each other, but he had still provided a good fight.

As his arms lowered from his fresh wrappings Kabuto allowed himself to muse to himself about his performance in the admittedly stacked battle, quickly determining that he would have to train some more so that he wouldn't be evenly matched the next time they faced each other.

Kabuto quickly pushed himself from his bedroll, curious on how Orochimaru's newest plaything was faring in the dungeon as his hand pressed against the smooth, cool wood of his door before sliding it from his path.

Orochimaru had "checked up" on Naruto earlier this morning, and knowing his master he would want his newest toy at full health the next time he needed him. Kabuto walked slowly briskly through the darkened halls of the building, working his way downwards through the maze like passages.

As his body stopped before the reinforced door of the newly occupied cell he recalled the anger apparent on Orochimaru's face when he had descended to the blond boy's prison. As the door slowly squeaked open on its rusty hinges and the copper sent of blood rushed out to assault his senses, it occurred to him that this probably wasn't going to be pretty.

--

Tsunade stared at the small scroll she had been reading repeatedly since she had found it two days ago, hidden in a now silent apartment room, before finally tearing her gaze away to gaze out the window overlooking the quiet streets of Konoha. She could see the people she lead huddled under any outcropping available to avoid the falling rain as they waited for their chance to scamper towards the next bit of cover, bags of last minute supplies clutched tightly to their shivering bodies on their slow, miserable trek to their heated homes. If only those fools could understand what they had recently lost.

By the time the ANBU team had returned with the unconscious bodies of Kakashi and Sasuke, the village still had yet to discover of the traitorous act that had been attempted by their village hero, or of the selfless response put up by the so-called demon filth. Tsunade was wise enough to know that if word got out of either Sasuke or Naruto's circumstances the effects on Konoha could be disastrous. The betrayal of their prized Uchiha would be seen as a sign of weakness, and the military situation between Leaf and Stone was bad enough as it stood now, and if word of Naruto got out… Tsunade didn't know if she would be able to control herself at the sight of Konoha rejoicing at the loss of the one she could see as a little brother.

Tsunade slowly stood from her piles of paperwork and walked to the rain covered glass, awaiting the presence of one silver haired jounin, wishing she could see just one more glace of her blue eyed brother.

--

Orochimaru stared out into the forests surrounding Hidden Sound. 'They saved Sasuke…' He thought to himself as his snake like eyes narrowed. Even though it had been days since the rescue, he knew he would be a while before he would allow himself to accept it and move on, because if there was one thing Orochimaru didn't like that was people stealing his tools, especially ones as precious as the Uchiha.

Orochimaru clenched his fist in anger and annoyance. 'It is but a small obstacle, the Uchiha will still end up as mine in the end. But for now… I might as well make use of the present Kabuto gave me…' Orochimaru slowly turned and left the room to visit his newest prisoner. 'I do hope Naruto is awake… it makes things so much more enjoyable…' Orochimaru thought as he passed through the open doorway, a sickening smile gracing his features. 'To think the blood of a demon could be so sweet…'

--

Gah… I originally thought I knew where this was going to go, but I ended up entirely rewriting chapter 2 anyway… I really have no idea where this is going to end up, but I'm beginning to doubt that it's going to me as simple as I originally planned.

So… again suggestions and comments are greatly welcomed and will be considered in the writing of this story, so please leave a review if you can.

Thanks for reading.

Version 1.71:

-Added needed breaks in my paragraphs.

-Added a bit of extra stuff for ease of reading.

-Changed section dividers, see Chapter 1 for details.

-Minor additions.

-Went up by .01 from my previous version. Woo!


	3. Of Revelations and Reactions

Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

Well… I really meant to update this earlier, but between class projects and math competitions I've been delayed. This chapter was sort of annoying to write, and I'm not sure how well I showed the reactions of the genins. Hopefully this continues to proceed in a direction satisfactory to all you readers out there (Or at least some).

Chapter 3: Of Revelations and Reactions

Shikamaru hated overcast days. He was currently sitting in one of the many window frames at the Hospital, desperately trying to clear his mind of his recent mission, but he still couldn't stop the words the Hokage had told him after his team had returned from running rampant though his thoughts.

"_Shikamaru…" Tsunade started, "It seems that the mission was a success…But…" She continued, tears beginning to flow, "…we may have lost one… but we will not leave him there…" Tsunade's face now mirrored Shikamaru's, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Next time…" the younger Nara began, "I'll show I can do it flawlessly!" From the side, Temari could only sit by and watch. _

Shikamaru sighed, wishing for a break or hole in the clouds to break the pure gray skies. Something to break the slate colored monotony. Something his mind could hold on to as he was swept up and thrown about in the turbulence of his thoughts.

Shikamaru quickly ran though the condition of the members of his ill-fated team, in the attempt to focus his mind. Neji and Chouji had both been stabilized and were expected to fully recover, but were both still confined to the Hospital due to their heavy injuries. Kiba had left the hospital earlier that day, saying something about visiting Hinata. The sand trio had decided to remain in Konoha for the time being until the immediate situation cleared up. Naruto on the other hand… 'No! I need to stop thinking like that! I need to focus, but it's just…' "…Far too troublesome…"

--

Kiba slowly worked his way through the trees towards the clearing Shino had directed him to, his trademark hoodie pulled loosely over his still weakened form. The rain that had been covering Konoha had greatly reduced, leaving only a simple trickling as if to remind you that it was still there. He felt a quick shiver run down his spine, not from the brisk air, but from the thoughts of Akamaru still under his sister's care. It had been decided that he was going to be okay, but he still couldn't help but worry.

Kiba looked up as he finally reached the clearing, noticing the pale eyed girl huddled under the shelter of an old tree immediately. Even from this distance he could notice the red marks around her eyes from her cries of pain and sadness.

He had heard of Hinata's recent runs to the forests from Ino and Sakura, who had both made it a daily task to visit the returning team (except Sasuke, who was still denied visitors and had yet to wake up). Kiba knew that at one point or another each and every member of their remaining group of Genins had visited their injured friends, some staying for hours and others who simply said a couple words before vanishing off.

He took a couple more steps toward the huddled Hyuuga before quietly speaking her name. "Hinata?" Kiba asked, eyes full of concern for his teammate and friend. "Ki… Kiba!" Hinata quickly stuttered as she scrambled to her feet. "Hinata…" He simply replied as he held the crying girl close in an attempt to comfort her. "…I'm sorry…"

--

Sakura sat staring at the guarded door across the hall from her and Ino. She had been overjoyed with the news that Sasuke had returned, but she couldn't bring herself to happiness with the knowledge of her other teammate had been captured due to a promise he had made her.

Naruto may have been annoying and, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome, but she still couldn't sway the feelings of guilt that came from the thoughts that he was in the hands of the man who had killed the 3rd Hokage, given Sasuke his cursed seal, and was attempting to destroy Konoha. The memory of the Hokage calling them in to tell them the news was still fresh in her mind.

_Sakura entered the Hokage's chamber, mind still focused on the last time she had seen the black haired avenger before he disappeared into the night. Sakura unconsciously reached to her neck as she rubbed the sore and bruised muscles. She quickly glanced around the room, attempting to decipher the meaning behind this sudden call, noted the presence of Shino and Ten-ten standing against the side wall, Hinata sitting in one of the few chairs in the room, and Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and a couple of other Jounins she recognized as a few of the examiners at the Chuunin Exam standing by the window and back of the room. _

_She quickly moved to one of the open chairs in the room as Ino stepped through the door. The Hokage was staring at her desk, a mostly empty sake bottle in her hand and an appearance as if she wasn't really sure what was happening, with her eyes downcast like she had just been told she lost a brother. As the door was closed behind Ino, the Hokage lifted her eyes, noticing the people in the room as if she hadn't realized they were there. _

_The Hokage slowly closed her pained eyes as she leaned back and sighed. "I'm glad you all made it… but I'd much rather would have liked to not need to call you at all…" she began, voice slightly shaky yet still determined. _

_"As you may or may not know by now, Uchiha Sasuke attempted to defect from Konoha last night, and since then a group of your peers were sent to retrieve him." The Hokage seemed to be speaking directly to the genins in the room now, but Sakura was still caught up in the words "attempted to defect". _

'_Does that mean that they brought him back? Is Sasuke here?' Sakura thought to herself, not paying attention to the Hokages words. "…since then the retrieval team has returned with the traitor…" the Hokage continued, recapturing Sakura's attention, "…with the… loss... of one member to Orochimaru."_

"_Orochimaru? Isn't he the one who gave Sasuke the cursed seal?" Sakura asked, not noticing the mention of a lost comrade. "Yes Sakura, he was the one to give the cursed seal to the Uchiha." Tsunade answered. _

"_Wait, Hokage, what do you mean by 'lost'? Who did we lose?" Asuma asked, eyes narrowing. "…in the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke we…" the Hokage started, eyes moistening and voice starting to falter,"… we… we lost Uzumaki Naruto to Orochimaru... he was captured… and we found his forehead protector broken in two attached to a tree a few miles from his last known position…" _

_Sakura's eyes rapidly widened as she listened to the Hokage's words. 'He captured Naruto? Why?' Sakura may not have cared much for the annoying blond, but she knew a dangerous man when she met one. The thought of those murder-filled eyes locking onto hers back in the Forest of Death brought a shiver up her back. That man was dangerous, and Sakura knew it. And now he had Naruto. _

_She watched as the Hokage reached into her desk and pulled out a broken and bloody forehead protector. The word "Uzumaki" could be easily distinguished on the back of the blue fabric, now stained by a dark red. The metal protector itself had been snapped in two, and the Konoha leaf had been purposely melted and disfigured, leaving a horribly warped piece of metal. _

_Sakura could hear Hinata call Naruto's name out softly, hands trembling. "Do we have any idea what Orochimaru could do with Naruto?" one of the Jounins asked. _

"_No… Jiraiya has already left in search for any news of his possible whereabouts, but we do not know what Orochimaru's plans may be." The Hokage said, the tears and pain evident on her face. "I must ask you not to speak of any of this outside this room. We cannot allow knowledge of Sasuke or Naruto to become public at this time. You are all dismissed." The Hokage finished, turning her gaze back to her sake bottle._

Sakura still couldn't accept it. She still hated the idea of killing, and now her teammate was in the hands of a man who with killer intent alone brought her and Sasuke to their knees. And she knew it very well could have been his promise to her that now left Naruto in his current situation. Sakura allowed one last look at Sasuke's door, wishing she could enter and get the answers nobody else seemed able to give. 'If only I had done something more… maybe Team Seven would still all be here…'

--

Kabuto glanced between the medical charts and the body that had been unceremoniouslydropped on the floor, surrounded by lines of seals and bound by chains. He had been watching Naruto's dependence on Kyuubi's chakra for the last couple days, and he was positive now that Naruto's current system wasn't going to be able to withstand the constant demonic chakra stream being used to keep him alive under Orochimaru's care much longer.

Naruto's body was going to need to be forcefully changed to adapt to the large amounts of chakra, but Kabuto didn't know if it was going to be Orochimaru or Kyuubi himself to change it. All Kabuto knew was that Naruto wasn't going to enjoy it.

--

End Chapter 3

--

Well… I'm not sure how much I liked this chapter… but I have rewritten it three times now, and this seemed to be the best of the three. I will be trying to update faster than this in the near future, but I can't promise anything. Again, please review or comment.

Thanks for reading.

Version 1.705

-Again, added needed breaks.

-Added random stuff here and there.

-Fixed minor errors.

-Changed the section dividers.


	4. A Shattered Dream

Note as of v1.7025:

Well, first off sorry for the year long delay. As you may have noticed there's no new chapter in this update, only a quick upgrade of the existing chapters. I've actually been sitting on these for a while but didn't want to release them without chapter 5, but I figure I might as well get these out so I can spend more time focusing on going somewhere with this story. Also, with these updates I've been leaving my previous notes on as well as my new notes, mainly since they actually do sometimes have something useful to say, and for the fact this is how I keep them on my PC. Again, this story is not cancelled or stopped, just delayed. Chapter 5 is en route.

--

Blarg. Well… sorry for the horrendous delay, I've just had to postpone this chapter due to multiple reasons I really don't feel like wasting either of our times with by typing here. Thanks for all the positive reviews though, and I hope that the new format I'm currently messing with makes this a bit easier to read and follow (You can't believe how annoying it is trying to find a proper format for writing from one perspective that will actually fit with this story). Again, any comments are greatly appreciated.

--

To Avenge and Remember

--

Chapter 4: Shattered Dreams

--

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, still squinting to block out the overpowering light filtering through the window to his right.

At first glance he knew right away that he was currently in a medical facility, and another look answered his silent plea to be free of Orochimaru's grasp.

He was in Konoha, sunlight dancing off the leaves outside as petals drifted slowly to the ground, creating an image of celestial beauty.

A quick glance to the left located the quiet sounds of breathing that was echoing off the soft, white walls of the room. Naruto lay unconscious and heavily bandaged on a bed to his left.

Naruto, the great dobe, the dead last. Somehow he had pulled it off. They had both made it back to Konoha.

Sasuke's musings were disrupted by the sounds of a bird chirping out a small yet oddly comforting tune off in the distance. For the first time since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke actually felt at ease.

As he allowed himself to sink into the warm bedding the words Naruto had told him played through his mind:

"_True strength comes from protecting your precious people"_

The idea still didn't make complete sense to Sasuke, but he couldn't deny the way the words brought the same comfort as a light summer breeze, unlike the cold chill that came with thoughts of Orochimaru.

Sasuke gazed about the room again, noting the way everything seemed brighter, softer, and somehow comforting. Everything just seemed right.

Sasuke slowly leaned back and closed his eyes as he wondered if the world had always been this way, and he had just been too occupied to notice.

As Sasuke relaxed into the simple bed he released a simple plea that this moment would never end, that he would be able to truly find some peace in the world, if only for a hour. He was calm. He was happy. And yet he still had no idea of the danger that approached.

The door was suddenly forced open, revealing the silhouettes of Orochimaru and Kabuto, both forms appearing to meld and become one with the shadows that seemed to appear with their entrance.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke exclaimed, the peace that had filled his thoughts immediately shattered.

"Hello Sasuke. Ku ku ku…" Orochimaru greeted as he moved towards the foot of his bed.

Sasuke franticly attempted to lunge himself at the snake Sannin, but found his arms and legs unresponsive, almost if they had been bound to the bed by some unseen shackle.

"Ku ku ku… now, now Sasuke, is that any way to act toward your master?" Orochimaru asked as the corners of his mouth turned upwards, forming a smirk that caused Sasuke to recoil.

Sasuke quickly scowled as he spoke, "I don't belong to you."

"Ku ku ku… that is where you are wrong my dear Sasuke, for you are mine." Orochimaru stated, giving a small, almost unnoticed hand signal to Kabuto.

"The moment I gave you that seal your body belonged to me, to do with as I wish. You are never to forget that. Kabuto." Orochimaru finished, nodding towards the medic-nin at the base of Naruto's bed.

Sasuke barely had time to yell out before the blade slid across the smaller blonde's neck and the soft, pristine whites of the room were stained red.

"Naruto! No!"

--

Ino sat outside the door to Sasuke's room, saddened eyes turned towards the hunched form of Sakura beside her.

Another day had passed, yet nothing had changed.

Their small group of Genins had received a temporary break from active duty due to the recent events, although their instructors had been sent out on constant scouting and intel gathering missions by the Hokage. Sasuke was still yet to wake, and news of Naruto was yet to be found. Ever since that fateful day Ino had tried her best to help and comfort her pink haired friend and nemesis, but it seemed to be to no avail.

It had taken three days for Ino to stop Sakura from pretending like she was fine, as she had done every time she had seen one of their fellow comrades, but Ino still couldn't get Sakura to talk to her about what was eating away at her. Until then Ino assured herself that she would stand by Sakura and help her in any way possible, to show her that she wasn't and never would be alone, but Ino could only speculate on how long it would take before Sakura finally opened back up to the world.

Ino's thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a cry behind the guarded door across the hall, causing her to jump and instinctively reach for her Kunai pouch.

"Sasuke?" Ino heard Sakura hesitatingly whispered as one of the ANBU guards rushed into the small recovery room.

"Raido, go get the Hokage! Tell her Uchiha Sasuke is awake! Go!" the ANBU stated, still standing in the open doorway.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out again rushing towards the room of the Uchiha survivor.

"Miss Haruno! I cannot allow you to enter!" the ANBU exclaimed as he flipped back around moving to block the doorway.

'Sakura… I may not be able to do much for you now, but let me do this…' Ino thought as her hands slid into a familiar seal.

---

Sasuke franticly looked around the small recovery room, desperately trying to find the wounded blond. He noted an ANBU glance though the doorway, but something didn't seem right about the room. Another deeper glance immediately revealed what seemed wrong.

The skies were overcast.

The soft yet bright hues he had longed to see were replaced with a barrage of dull grays and blues.

Suddenly a patch of pink appeared behind the form of the ANBU, and Sasuke caught the words "Miss Haruno" drift through the room.

'Sakura?' He asked himself, attempting to raise his hand toward his forehead to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow, but his arm wouldn't seem to move. He quickly glanced down, noticing the bindings on his ankles and wrists.

Giving another quick tug on the heavy straps he pushed himself up in the bed until he was leaning against the back wall, allowing himself a better view of the small patch of pink hair being held outside the room.

Sasuke could only watch in curiosity as the ANBU suddenly let out a small shutter, before releasing Sakura and stepping aside. Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke's side, eyes and cheeks slick with tears.

"Sasuke… I…" Sakura started, words catching in her throat.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started, the words of Naruto still in his mind. 'Sakura… is she one of my… precious people? I always thought that friends were just a distraction that would lead to weakness, but… why would Naruto tell me that having precious people lead to strength… It doesn't make sense…' "Why…" Sasuke asked, not realizing he had spoke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura replied through her tears, attempting to understand Sasuke's unfinished question.

Their simple conversation was immediately brought to halt as the Hokage stepped into the room, shooting an inquisitive glace towards the ANBU guard before sighing and turning back to glare at the bound Genin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you have any idea what you have done?" Tsunade asked, tone strict and eyes narrowing.

"Hokage…" Sasuke started, unsure how to continue.

The Hokage held her hand up in a sign of silence before continuing. "Because of your actions two Konoha ninja were critically injured and another…" The Hokage paused, bowing her head down slightly and clearing her throat. "… has been captured… Do you have anything to say in your defense Uchiha?"

The room sat in silence penetrated only by the light sound of sobbing and footsteps in the distance as the words sunk in.

"Who… who was captured?" Sasuke asked, fearing Orochimaru's actions were more than just a figment in a dream.

The Hokage stood in silence for a few minutes before the quaking voice of Sakura answered Sasuke's query.

"Sasuke… he has Naruto…"

--

Naruto lay in the small, windowless room, eyes half open in a vain attempt to keep himself awake. The copper smell of blood assaulted his senses as he stared out into the darkness.

The solitude was unbearable.

His mind slowly drifted back to memories of Konoha, remembering a moment where he had tripped and fallen in a field, lying in a position not too unlike his current situation. He remembered laying in the grass allowing the light breeze to flow through his short, unkempt hair.

He had felt alone then, that the world had forsaken him and it was his fate to lie in that patch for eternity.

He then recalled seeing two pairs of legs step before him, before he found himself being lifted from the ground. Sakura and Sasuke… beyond Iruka they were probably the closest thing he had to family. As long as he was with them, he knew he wasn't alone. They may have fought a lot, but they were his family.

And now they were gone.

Sakura was still in Konoha, knowing that he had failed at saving Sasuke, while Sasuke himself… Naruto knew that Orochimaru probably had him off somewhere else in these dungeons.

Naruto felt a tear trickle from his eye.

He remembered those last few moments at the Valley of the End. Sasuke had lowered his arm, he had pulled back. Maybe if Naruto had been able to stay awake a few moments longer he could have dragged the two of them back to Konoha, but now they were both in the clutches of Orochimaru.

Naruto really had failed.

He couldn't protect his precious people, and if he couldn't do that how could he ever be Hokage? He had failed at it all. His dream, his promise, his mission, his Nindo… he couldn't keep any of them. Naruto reached his slightly clawed hand and placed it at the edge of his prison of seals, the sounds of clanking chains bouncing off of the empty walls of his prison. Orochimaru and Kabuto had placed a multitude of seals around his small patch of floor, stopping him from leaving or actively charging or recharging Chakra. He could see the extent of his small prison clearly, seeing the areas where the blood stopped and the seals began, binding him to the small patch of ground.

Naruto doubted that even if they removed the seals now he would be able to escape. His natural chakra had long since been drained and he knew that Kyuubi's chakra wouldn't keep him from the verge of death forever.

Naruto had already seen the small changes that this constant use of the demonic chakra was causing. His hands and feet had formed what could very well be a now permanent set of claws, and it wasn't hard to notice his now enlarged canines and the sharp edge that adorned them. The seal hadn't faded from his stomach since he had been thrown in the small room, and Naruto was beginning to doubt more and more with each passing day that it would ever disappear completely again. Naruto also wasn't sure, but he had noticed that his hair has started to gain red highlights, but whether it was from the blood or the demonic chakra Naruto wasn't sure.

Naruto let himself release a pained sigh as his thoughts drifted back to Konoha, of the family now miles apart, and of his friends he had failed.

Naruto knew that he no longer had anything left to fight for, but he still couldn't bring himself to back down. As long as there was blood in his body he would never bow to Orochimaru, and one way or another he promised he would find a way to get Sasuke and himself back to Konoha, no matter what it took.

As he felt his eyes slowly close he saw Kabuto enter the room, and as he slid into unconsciousness Naruto could only hope he wouldn't break another promise.

---

Kabuto slowly stood from the small chair he had been observing the Jinchuuriki. Another layer of seals had been added to Naruto's prison, and his reliance on Kyuubi's chakra was increasing just as Orochimaru had predicted.

Orochimaru's plan was rather simple, but extremely effective. As Naruto was forced through extensive trauma his reliance on Kyuubi's chakra would be forced to rise to keep himself alive, and as Naruto drew upon the demonic chakra his body and mind would be forcefully changed.

The first few changed had come rather rapidly, such as his claws, teeth, hair and eyes, but Kabuto expected that the subsequent changes wouldn't develop as quickly or painlessly. It would still probably be a good two and a half to three years before Orochimaru would judge the changes far enough along for Naruto to be used properly, but that was just a rough estimate.

Kabuto had to admit that the power of the Kyuubi had already caught him off guard before, such as when Naruto had began to stir while still in the forest on route back to Orochimaru. It had been relatively easy to render him unconscious, but the fact he had began to stir from wounds that should have left him unconsciousness for days under the best medical care in only minuets was inspiring.

Naruto would make a powerful tool indeed.

--

End Chapter 4

--

Well… I'm not sure how much I really like this chapter. All well. Onwards and outwards.

Also, I'm tentatively working towards the goal of weekly updates (Which, knowing my life (Or lack of one) will probably end up becoming bi-weekly) and increasing chapter length, so we'll see how that goal works out. Again, reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

--

Additional note as of v1.7:

Well... It's been a while since I've updated this, hasn't it? I suppose my goal of bi-weekly updates has been chucked out the window, and I don't think I have any excuses that would warrant a year of neglect or that I would subject my wonderful readers to, so I'll just leave it at the fact this has not been abandoned, nor is it on hiatus. It's just slow coming, but still coming nevertheless. Again, thank you for reading and for your amazing patience.

Version 1.7025:

-Small changes and fixes added.

-Section dividers changed.

-Head pounded into a wall for neglecting this for nearly a year.


End file.
